


Midori no yajirushi: Nihon no olicity. Aka: The Green Arrow: Olicity in Japan - Wattpad

by olicityfan15



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: 7:[function(e, B), I, J(_, Multi, N - Freeform, Null - Freeform, O, R, T, e - Freeform, e), e)), formatObject:e, fulfilled:n, i.value, n), n+1, o.receiver, p(t, r):(r.become(i), receiver:e, rejected:o, t(n, t.join().context);return new e(_, w)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16yr old Oliver Queen must relocate with his dad and sister to Japan for his job. There he starts a new school and finds a new love<br/>Oliver POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To all the Olicity fans who only give a story one chapter before they piss about there not being "Olicity" even though it's tagged, I build up characters. If I tag a couple in my story then they are in that story and since this is called an Olicity story they will have a lot of time but a story would be boring if there were no other characters. I don't care if you like my style or not but please don't write me and bitch that it isn't Olicity all the time because I don't write that way. I have a couple just Olicity stories and those are here as well

The Move

"Dad, I don't want to move to some foreign country for your job" I yelled down the hallway. "I know you want us to be all together but geez I have friends and I am captain of the football team this year" I yelled. I kept waiting for my dad to say something but he didn't. I went back to the living room and he was still sitting where I had left him. I knew at that point arguing wasn't going to get me anywhere. I headed back down the hallway when speedy, that's what I call my little sister Thea, ran by me in her new kimono my dad bought her for the move. After mom passed dad spoiled Thea to death. Anything she wanted, she got and I was pretty sure that's why he excepted the job in the first place. I groaned and headed up the stairs.  
Throwing myself on the bed I dialed Tommys number. "Hey bud" he said casually. "I heard about the move but don't fret that's what video chat and texting is for. I bet the chicks in Japan are hot as well." I laughed. "Thanks Tommy. You always know how to cheer me up. I just don't know how to say anything to Laurel, I mean I've known her since pre-K". Tommy went silent for a minute and said "don't worry I've got this. Just focus on your flight in the morning and i will deal with Laurel. That way when she finds out you will be a billion miles away and she can't get all in your face about it". I smiled and said "thanks tommy, your the best." After a few more goodbyes and closing ends up I decided it was time to finish packing.  
We arrived at the airport at 1am star city time because my dad wanted to be in Tokyo before 6pm. We boarded the private jet and my dad got Thea all buckled into her plane seat. To make things even more fun I got the task of babysitting her.  
As I got Thea and myself settled in I heard a voice that shouldn't have been anywhere near the plane. "Hello Oliver" came Sara lances voice from down the aisle. I looked back and sure enough there was Sara and her beautiful girlfriend Nyssa. "What're you doing here Sara?" I asked. She smiled and sat down behind us with Nyssa sitting right beside her and giving me a dirty look. "My dad is doing some training in Tokyo so your dad offered to let us fly with you. And guess what, we will all be going to the same school"! Sara said making Thea laugh and squee with enthusiasm. I sighed.  
Laurel entered the aisle with her dad and mine. I got a little thrown off by the way my father had his hand on her back and was moving it ever so slightly up and down. I grimaced and called for Laurel to sit with Thea and I.  
Picking up Thea and placing her on her lap Laurel sat beside me. She smiled at me and started reading a book to Thea. The plane engines roared on and the plane took off. Oh boy 11hrs of Thea giggling and not knowing what just happened with my dad didn't sound fun at all.  
About midway through the flight Thea fell fast asleep clinging to laurels arm. I asked Laurel if she wanted to move Thea but she said it was alright. I took a deep breath and finally asked "what was that with my dad when you got on the plane?" She looked at me with a look of confusion and fright. "I don't know, he just started rubbing my back and then it got weird and creepy. He asked while my dad was getting our stuff loaded if I wanted to sit in his private area with just him. It kinda creeped me out, I'm glad you called me to sit by you". She looked relieved to finally say something to somebody. "Has he done this before" I asked slowly. She nodded sadly. I put my hand on her knee and reached over to give her a hug but Thea pushed me and said "she is mine" and held Laurel tighter. We both laughed. "Oh by the way Oliver my other sister will be at the school we are going to, I cant wait for you to meet, her name is Felicity and she is a catch" she said winking at me. I blushed and couldn't wait to meet this third Lance sister.  
We arrived in Tokyo at about 3pm and headed straight for the hotel. I plopped down on the bed in the room Laurel, Thea and I were sharing. Thea nominated herself to share the bed with Laurel, which she didn't fight with her about. Tomorrow we start a new school in a new country and maybe I will have myself a new girlfriend I thought to myself as I drifted off. Felicity Lance what a beautiful name and if she had a soul like Laurel and Sara it will be just as beautiful.


	2. The new school

Waking up I took a look out of the hotel window. It was starting to get light outside. I looked at my watch and it said 10pm. I looked at my watch again. I couldn't believe it got light in Japan at 10pm then I remembered I hadn't set my watch to Japan time. Resetting it to say 6am I yawned.

I looked over and noticed that Laurel had Thea held tightly against her chest and they were both sleeping soundly. I thought about how great of a mother Laurel was going to be someday. “Hey Ollie, why are you awake? We can sleep for another hour” Laurel said yawning. “I don't really know? I just woke up. Do you mind if I take a shower?” I asked. Laurel blushed a deep red and shook her head. 

I laughed. “We've known each other since we were tiny things, Laurel. We've seen each other naked a million times. Don't worry about it and plus I will get dressed in the bathroom” I said and giving her a wink, I headed to take my shower. I also reminded myself to ask more about Felicity and why she had never mentioned her before. 

The shower was thankfully an American style one. I was hoping that when we got settled into our new house that it would be as well. Removing my shirt and pants I got into the warm shower. The water felt good running over my chest and hair. I still didn't like having to move but with Laurel here, it might not be so bad. 

I got out and dried off. Throwing on my boxers and a pair of clean pj pants I headed back into the room. Thea was there, asleep in the bed but Laurel was nowhere to be seen. I heard my dads voice and the sound of Laurel crying in the hallway. I opened the door and Laurel fell into the room. My dad looked at me and walked off. Laurel scurried off into the bathroom and shut the door. That's when I noticed the blood on the floor where she had been sitting.

Trying not to fly down the hallway and attack my dad from behind, I shut our hotel door and went to the bathroom door. “Laurel, are you alright?” I asked quietly. “I'm fine Oliver. I just was leaning against the door when you opened it. Please don't say anything to my dad, he will over react” she said even more quietly. “Of course not Laurel but if my dad did anything to you, I swear..” I growled louder than I meant too. “He didn't Ollie. I was just upset over seeing a rat in the room and he helped catch it, that's all” she said, unsure of her own words. “Alright Laurel, why don't you come out and we will get ready for school” I said, feeling that anger boil up inside me again. 

Laurel came out of the bathroom and I could see where nails were scrapped across her arm. I didn't say anything, I just wrapped it with a bandage in the first aid kit within the room and helped her get Thea up and dressed. She once again wanted to wear her kimono. Once we were all dressed and ready we headed downstairs to meet everyone for breakfast. 

I wasn't surprised when Quentin told us that our dad had an early meeting to get to and that he would see us after school. I could tell that Laurel was relieved though. “So, if I may ask, why hadn't anyone ever told me about Felicity before?” I asked hoping I didn't step on toes. “She was born two years after Sara. Their mother and I had a falling out and she gained custody of Felicity because she was a baby. About two years ago they moved here to Japan with their mothers new husband. This will be the first time I've seen by other baby girl in two years” Quentin said sadly. 

I still didn't understand why I never heard of this third sister before. Laurel must've noticed that because she said, “we never told anyone because she didn't live in Star City and we didn't want to start a whole fuss and everything. Plus, it's been really hard on my dad to be separated from her and have to wait until the weekend to see her because of his job and Central was just to far to get to everyday”. I looked sadly at the three of them. Hopefully now, they can become a stronger family.

I watched as Quentin looked at the time and scooping up Thea said “we got to get you kids to school”. I smiled and wished that he was our dad. He would be so much better than the one we had. 

I was getting into the car when I noticed something really maddening. It was our dad. He had his arm around some woman and was heading back into the hotel. Meeting my ass, I thought to myself and tried to focus on the day ahead. 

School in Japan was just like school in America I found out. Although, I'm guessing it would've been a lot different if we had actually gone to a Japanese school instead of an American one. 

I was so ready when the lunch bell rang. I ran out to the grass area to find Laurel and Sara. They were already sitting on a blanket with an angel.

I stopped in my tracks and stared. She had the most beautiful golden blonde hair. It flowed in the wind like a water flows in a river. She had on a sexy pair of reading glasses and a beautiful red top and a pair of black jeans. I gasped when she looked right at me and waived. She had the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. I waived back and headed over, not sure how to approach this situation.

Sara had moved onto Nyssa's lap to make room for me. “Oliver Queen, this is Felicity Lance” Laurel said smiling and hugging her sister. Felicity hugged her back and then reached out to shake my hand. I reached out and took her hand in mine. It was as soft as a newly bought pillow. I turned every shade of red in the book. All the girls laughed at me but I didn't care. 

“Uh um are you ok? You look flushed” Felicity asked me in a worried voice. “I'm ok, thank you. It's just I've never met someone as beautiful as you” I said and then kicked myself. I just blurted that out like a creep or something. Felicity blushed and I was kind of happy to see it. She just got more beautiful each time I looked at her. 

“It looks like you two just ran twenty miles” Sara said laughing and falling off of Nyssa's lap. I stared over at her and started laughing myself.

“How would you like me to show you all around after school?” Felicity asked blushing again which made Sara grab her stomach in laughter. Laurel just gave her sister a dirty look. Then smiling at Felicity she said “that would be wonderful, Oliver you will join us won't you?” Laurel asked me with a mischievous grin on her face. “Sure” I said louder than I meant too which in turn sent Sara into a laughing fit again. 

“Then it's settled, we will all meet after school and Felicity will show us around” Laurel said slapping the back of Sara's head. Sara gave Laurel a pouty face and this time it was us that got to laugh.

I spent the rest of the school day staring at the clock. I was so excited to be able to spend an entire afternoon with the beautiful goddess named Felicity. 

When the final bell rang, I grabbed my backpack and sprinted towards the front of the school just to be met with a crowd of kids gathered around the front steps. 

Pushing my way through the crowd I finally found Sara. She was in tears. “Sara, what happened?” I asked. She looked at me and stuffed her face into my chest. Nyssa came over and started rubbing her back. 

Then I saw it. There were emergency crews surrounding somebody. There was a lot of blood and a lot of scared looking people. One of the EMT’s moved and I collapsed to the ground taking Sara with me. 

Lying on the ground just steps away was Laurel. Her face was covered in blood as was the stairs surrounding her. They hoisted her onto a gurney and rushed her into an ambulance. That was a good sign. If she was dead the coroner would've been called I assured myself. 

Looking at Nyssa I asked “what the hell happened”? Nyssa nodded towards Sara and I shut my mouth. I would find out when I could.

Felicity came running towards us with tears in her eyes. “Our dad is on his way to the hospital. He sent a private driver to take us over there” she said looking at me with her eyes red from crying. 

I wanted to hold her but I wasn't going to let go of Sara. “What about Thea?” I asked worried. “Our dad picked her up on the way to the hospital” Felicity said and motioned for us to follow her. Helping Sara to her feet, I helped Nyssa get her to the awaiting car. 

Nyssa and Sara rode in the front set of seats, so I got to sit with Felicity. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her. “What happened?” I asked. She looked at me and said “Laurel and I were walking down the stairs of the school when a car pulled up, rolled down the window and someone shot her in the head” and with that she started crying again. 

I pulled her in trying to get over my own shock. I couldn't figure out who in a foreign country they had just gotten to , would want Laurel dead. I didn't know anyone in any country that would want her dead. She was such a kind person. 

I thought back to this morning at the hotel. I thought about whatever the fight had been between Laurel and my dad. I thought back to the scrapes on her arm and the fear in her eyes. Then I thought about my dad entering the hotel with that woman. I shook all that off. I knew though if Quentin or the police questioned me that I would tell them everything.

We finally arrived at the hospital. I got out and offered Felicity my hand. She took it, and I helped her out of the car. She thanked me and I held her hand as we headed into the hospital. 

I almost died when I saw Quentin sitting in the waiting room with Thea on his lap. He looked broken, yet he sat there and made sure Thea was happy and taken care of. When she saw me she ran and jumped into my arms. I caught her and held her close. Felicity and Sara ran over to their dad and hugged him. I went and sat down next to Felicity and placed Thea on my lap. 

No one said a word, except to play with Thea. I watched the minutes tick by and hoped we would get some news soon. That's when I saw the doctor heading our way. I couldn't read his face so I hoped it was good news. He came over and stopped in front of Quentin.

He motioned for him to follow. I watched as the two men went over into a private corner. Quentin's eyes got bigger and bigger and then he fell to the floor crying. The doctor looked sadly over at us and left. Sara and Felicity ran over to their dad and the three of them held on to one another. I just sat quietly, holding onto Thea tightly and awaiting whatever news might come my way.

Finally Nyssa came over and sat next to me. “Laurel is alive but in a coma. The doctors don't know if she will pull through or not but she is strong. She will pull through.” She said more for herself than for me. I just nodded and held Thea closer. Nyssa headed back to Sara.

I picked up Thea and we went over to the group. When I got there Felicity threw her arms around me and cried. I just allowed her to stay right there and was happy that Thea didn't squirm either. “They are going to let us see her soon” Felicity said with her voice muffled by tears. “She will be alright” I whispered and held her tight. The doctor came back out and motioned to us we could go and see Laurel. I followed with Thea in my arms. Nothing or no one could’ve prepared me for what I was about to walk into and see.


	3. Sometimes Fanily isn't Blood

I slowly walked into Laurel’s room. She had machines connected to her everywhere and she was pale as a ghost. I felt like I was going to stop breathing myself. I went over and stood next to the chair Felicity had sat down in. I don't think she even noticed I was there until I put my hand on her shoulder. She put her hand over mine but didn't say anything.

I saw that Quentin picked up Thea and took her out into the waiting area with him. I don't think he could handle seeing Laurel like that right that minute and Thea was getting fussy. She had a long day at school and now this. She was attached to Laurel. She was the big sister Thea really wished she had. 

“My dad wants you and Thea to stay with us” Sara said quietly. I looked over at her and wondered what was going on. “Your dad called, he had to jet off back to the United States. Something about the company and not doing too well. He asked my dad to check up on you guys at your house here but, my dad insisted you stay with us” she continued. I nodded. I felt like I was going to pass out. The only think keeping me from doing so was the feel of Felicity’s hand on mine. 

I excused myself and went to check on Quentin and Thea. I noticed that he had wrapped Thea in a hospital blanket and she had fallen asleep. I went and sat next to him. “Our dad isn't coming back is he? He never meant to come back. The public school was just a place to send us until we got enrolled in private” I said quietly keeping my eyes on Laurel’s room. Quentin placed his free hand on my shoulder and said “your too smart for your own good, Oliver. He signed Thea’s adoption papers this morning before he took off and I got yours faxed back today just before the shooting. I think it has to do with why your dad took off but we will talk about that later” he said motioning down at Thea. I nodded and closed my eyes.

I wanted to tell him about the fight Laurel and my dad had before he left. I wanted to tell him about the inappropriate touching. I decided that would wait as well. I didn't want to say anything until I knew Laurel was alright with me doing so. I also was upset because legally I would be Felicity’s brother and we couldn't date. Ugh, this was becoming way to much, way too fast.

Quentin patted my shoulder and said “I know what and who your thinking about and if something happens between you and Felicity the adoption won't get in the way and neither will I”. I smiled at him and noticed Nyssa and Sara leaving Laurel’s room. “How is she? I asked walking over to them. “She is the same, though she did move her hand a little which the nurse that was checking on her said was a great sign” Nyssa said and pulled Sara closer to her. I smiled and headed in to check on Felicity. 

Felicity was sitting in the same chair I saw her in last time. She was holding her sisters hand. I went over and silently sat in the chair next to her. Laurel looked so pale but she was a fighter and I knew she would pull through. Felicity turned to me and gave me a weak, but warm smile. My heart melted again. 

“I guess Thea and I will be living with your dad and sisters now” I said trying to strike up a conversation. “I know, so will I” she said happily. I wanted to jump up and dance but I kept myself calm. “Really?” I asked sounding like an idiot. She laughed, which made my heart skip a couple beats. “Yes, really. My mom signed custody of me back over to my dad. I'm glad because she has flatly refused to come and see Laurel. I mean her daughter could die, and she doesn't seem to care” Felicity said, tears forming in her beautiful eyes. I grabbed onto her free hand and held it. We just sat there and didn't say anything. 

About an hour or two later, Quentin came in, Thea free, and told us that he wanted us to go and eat something. I stood up and offered my hand to Felicity. She took it which made my body temperature rise about one hundred degrees. She laughed. I flushed even more. Quentin patted me on the back and said “Thea, Nyssa and Sara are awaiting the two of you downstairs”. I nodded and Felicity and I headed to the cafeteria, still holding hands.   
Down in the cafeteria, we found Thea sitting on Nyssa's lap and eating from a big plate of pasta. As I got closer, I noticed Nyssa’s top was covered in pasta sauce. I couldn't help but laughing. Sara and Felicity giggled as well when they noticed. Thea laughed because everyone else was. The only person not laughing, Nyssa. 

“I'm glad you all find this hilarious” she said but gave Thea a giant hug. I was so glad that we would finally be with people who wanted us to be around. Thea needed the stability and I was really going to need a father figure heading into this new adventure in Japan. I just didn't know how to explain all of this to Thea.

“Ollie, guess what? We are going to be living with my Laurel” Thea said excitedly. I loved the way she said “my Laurel”. “I know speedy, are you ok with that?” I asked worried. “I can't wait!” Thea said super excited. I smiled and was glad that Quentin had already talked to her. Sara looked like she was going to loose it. “What's wrong Sara?” I asked confused. “Laurel’s first suitor is a six year old” she said and fell out of her seat laughing. Thea clapped her hands and laughed too. Smacking my head, I was just glad to see people smiling.

I looked over at Felicity and almost fell out my chair with how beautiful her smile was. I dared to put my hand over the one she had on the table. To my shock, she didn't pull away. I saw everyone staring at me and blushed. “What're you all staring at? Haven't you seen two people hold hands before” Felicity asked and before I knew what was happening she gave me a deep, passionate kiss.

I kissed her back. It felt like the world was finally spinning the right way. Like everyone of my worries was gone. It stayed that way for a few minutes until Sara said “let me cover your eyes Thea, you are way to young for this smut”. Nyssa and Sara were both laughing hard and Thea clapped her hands. “Ollie got a girlfriend” Thea said over and over. “Felicity’s got a boyfriend” Sara said in a mocking tone. 

Pulling apart we both stared at Sara with daggers in our eyes. Thea clapped more which made Sara loose it again. Felicity sighed and asked if I would like to take a walk. I nodded and the two of us headed for the outside patio. “Sorry about my sister” Felicity said with a slight frown on her beautiful face. “No problem, Sara is Sara and she was just having fun” I said trying to lighten up the mood.felicity gave me that beautiful smile and I sighed. 

“Can I ask you something Oliver, it's about Laurel and your dad” Felicity asked, her voice shaking a bit. My body tensed and all I could do was nod. “This morning when I met up with Laurel, she was shaking so bad. She showed me her bandaged arm. She told me that your dad grabbed her and wouldn't let go. Oliver, did he do more than that? Is that why she got targeted? I'm sorry, I shouldn't even think those things but she was really scared” Felicity said as she started to cry and dug her face into my chest.

I mustered the energy to put my arm around her and pull her in close. I didn't know what to say? So I went for the truth. “I know she said my dad would touch her inappropriately. My thought is that he was trying for more and she said no. As for the shooting, I honestly don't think it has something to do with that but I do think she found out something she wasn't supposed to. My dad has dipped his toes in dangerous waters before, I wouldn't doubt if he is in those waters again” I said getting angry. 

She wrapped her arms around me tighter. “Let's not tell my dad any of this until we've done some of our own investigations Oliver, and we get a chance to talk to Laurel. I think that it would just be way to much on him right now or anytime unless we have proof of something” Felicity confidently said. I nodded and continued holding her close. We would figure out who did this and why. 

Sara came out to the courtyard. She half smiled at us and came our way. “Dad texted and said we should all head up to Laurel’s room quickly. He didn't say why or anything” Sara said looking scared. “I'm sure it's good news” I said returning her half a smile. I stood up, took Felicity’s hand and we headed back inside to fetch Nyssa and Thea.

Nyssa had taken Thea and gotten her cleaned up, and I noticed that she had changed her top. Wherever girls kept extra clothes, I probably would never know. Grabbing onto Sara with her free hand, Nyssa and the rest of us headed towards the elevator.

The elevator ride was very quiet. The only real noise was Thea asking when she could see Laurel. I didn't know what to say, and I don't think the others did either. I felt Felicity's hand tighten around mine as the floor number for the critical care unit lit up. I squeezed back and hoped that I was right.

The doors opened and Quentin was waiting right outside of them. How did he know what elevator and when exactly to be here? He looked at all of us and said “Laurel is awake” and smiled pulling in all of us for a giant hug. It felt good to be a part of a family.


End file.
